mas alla de mi vida
by laky swey grey
Summary: El ultmo año de Bella no va aser como lo imagino.lleno de sorpresas, errores y consecuencias, que le van a cambiar la vida. mi primer fic. piedad!
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Todo era un sueño, solo un sueño; tenia que serlo… despierta maldita sea, solo despierta…

Por favor no me dejes acá, por favor te necesito, no me dejes... mis lagrimas caían sin control, mi vista se nublaba; pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en él, solo en él, en que no me dejara, que no se fuera.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste esta historia es la primera que escribo espero que dejen sos RW...<p>

_**Laky53**_


	2. Primer dia

Primer Día

Mis años habían pasado sin ningún sentido, o mejor dicho sin ninguna razón relevante en estos 18 años de vida. Mi vida era simple y perfectamente ordinaria. Siempre era lo mismo, más en un lugar tan chico y monótono como lo era Forks.

Forks era un pueblo en el cual no había más de 15.000 habitantes; los días eran siempre nublados, y rara vez se podía apreciar pequeños rayos de sol que trataban de escabullirse por entre medio de las nubes. Aun así los días de lluvia eran mis favoritos; ya que la temperatura era agradablemente cálida y las gotas que derramaba el cielo eran

Encantadoras cuando chocaban con la piel.

Que decir de mí, era una soñadora empedernida, que me gustaba gastar mí tiempo en compañía de un buen el libro en vez de salir a "reventar la noche" como las demás chicas del instituto.

ISABELLA!- con ese grito pegué un salto y me caí de la cama, ya que me encontraba recostada mirando por la ventana que se encontraba en frente, viendo como la lluvia caía sin ninguna preocupación- Baja inmediatamente!- Esa solo podía ser la voz de mi madre, René- Se te va a ser tarde para llegar al instituto, recuerda que es el primer día-.

Ella tenía razón, no me había percatado el motivo por el cual me había levantado tan temprano. Salí de mi ensueño y me metí en la ducha, a los 5 minutos, ya me encontraba en la habitación rebuscando que me iba a poner, no era muy fanática de la ropa glamorosa, pero me gustaba ser sencilla y sutil a la hora de escoger que ponerme; me terminé decidiendo por unos Jeans gastados que se amoldaban perfectos a mi cuerpo, unas botas negras terminadas en punta, con un taco levemente alto, pero realmente cómodo y una remera de modal color turquesa y mangas tres cuarto. Recogí mi pelo en una media cola con unos mechones a los costados, y emprendí caminos por las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina, pude ver a mi madre preparando e desayuno; no es que ella fuera la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero le Ponía mucho esmero a lo que hacia. Me senté en la pequeña mesa para 4 de la cocina, mordí una tostada con mermelada, mientras tomaba un sorbo de yogurt a toda prisa, ya que sino llegaría tarde al instituto. Me despedí de Mamá, y salí con mi abrigo impermeable a la hermosa lluvia que caía, me subí a mi vieja camioneta Chevy la cual adoraba ya que era en pocas palabras "indestructible", eran de esas camionetas que pueden convertir en picadillo a cualquier auto que se cruce en su camino.

Camino al instituto, me sentía ansiosa, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis amigas Ángela y Jessica. Pero por otro lado sabía que encontrarme con Tanya y sus seguidoras no eran de mi agrado.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, aparque en mi lugar de siempre. Y me dispuse a bajar rápido ya que la campana estaba a punto de sonar. Cuando iba llegando a la entrada iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, cuando tropecé con un chico, pensé que ambos terminaríamos en el suelo pero me di cuenta que en realidad había terminado en los brazos de él.

Oh! Perdón, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo, y en ese momento me percate de él de inmediato, era alto, por lo menos una cabeza mas que yo, tenia el pelo negro rizado pero corto, era musculoso, y grande; se parecía a un modelo, sus ojos eran de color café, tan sencillos pero a la vez demostraban dulzura.- disculpa de verdad es que no vi por donde iba ¿te hice daño?- trate de recuperarme y dejar de mirar como boba.

- si estoy bien, perdóname tu, fui yo la que venía en las nubes- dije por fin- Soy Bella- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, me doy cuenta que eres Bella- dijo mirando directo a mis ojos. En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas se iban coloreando de a poco. Y me di cuenta que aun me tenía abrazada a el para evitar la caída, cuando baje la vista y mire sus brazos que me tenia sujetos de la cintura, él se dio cuenta en el momento y me soltó.

Yo… Estem… soy nuevo y no conozco mucho por eso iba tan distraído.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

No hay problema, si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tu clase, ¿te parece?- dije ya que se veía tierno, sonrojado.

-Genial!, me encantaría, mi primera clase es literatura- en ese momento sonó la primera campana anunciado el comienzo de clases.

Bien Emmet, es por aquí_ hice señas para que me siguiera y el reanuda el paso tras de mi. Cuando llegamos a su clase me detuve y le señale el salón.

-Hemos llegado, es aquí.

- Gracias. En verdad Bella, me salvaste- dijo y en ese hizo algo que no me esperaba, me abrazó como agradecimiento. Pude notar como las personas del pesillo miraban la escena.

Mis mejillas en el momento se pusieron rojas. El debe haber sentido mi reacción porque se separo de mí en el momento.

- debería entrar, así puedes irte a tu clase- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.

- si yo también debería irme- dije dándome la vuelta- nos vemos luego- dije por sobre mi hombro.

Eso si había sido raro, nunca en mis 18 años de vida me había sentido tan extraña en presencia de un chico, normalmente me sentía rara y evitaba cualquier contacto, ya que no había conocido a nadie que me interesara, pero Emmet era distinto; podía sentir confianza en el; y eso sin mencionar que era muy guapo.

En fin me encamine a clases los mas rápido posible, ya que era el primer día y no me lo quería perder, parecía que iba a ser un día emocionante.


End file.
